


hope or vanity

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Zane is staring.He knows he's staring, because he's still watching Wainwright and Alistair kissing, Wainwright laid out on top of him and their legs tangled together, and he accidentally opened the door to the wrong room a good few seconds ago.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs, Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs/Zane Flynt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	hope or vanity

**Author's Note:**

> title from phoenix's [Fleur De Lys](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/fleurdelys.html) which is a thousand times deeper than 'zane gay and panic' lmao

Zane is staring.

He knows he's staring, because he's still watching Wainwright and Alistair kissing, Wainwright laid out on top of him and their legs tangled together, and he accidentally opened the door to the wrong room a good few seconds ago.

Alistair sees him first. Rather than pushing Wainwright away, or yelling at Zane, or even having the decency to look _scandalized_ , he slows their kisses until he can pull back more casually.

"It seems we have a guest," he says softly, eyes still locked on Zane.

Zane can see Wainwright's shoulders tense through his shirt, and it's a _good_ look, even if it also makes him fear for his life a bit. He knows the three of them are about the same age, give or take a few years, but Wainwright has a largeness to his shoulders that don't come from physical labor, just comes from being _broad_.

Wainwright sits up away from Alistair and turns to see Zane. _Still_ staring.

"Were you raised in a barn?" Wainwright scolds. "Do you need something?" 

" _No_ ," Zane yelps, finally snapping out of it long enough for the guilt of accidentally watching to sink in. "I — I'm sorry, I thought my room was fourth down on the left, is this —" 

"This is the third one down," Alistair corrects him. How can he look unbothered when his cheeks are still darkened by blush and Zane can see where Wainwright had begun undoing his shirt to kiss at his neck and shoulders? "We don't count the bathroom at the front of the hall."

"Oh," Zane gulps. "Okay. I'll be leaving now, thanks — I mean _sorry_ , you know, I'll — yes."

Wainwright still looks annoyed, but Alistair only smiles lazily at him as he goes.

He shuts the door a little too loudly behind him and prays the other vault hunters don't ask what necessitated a slammed door.

It could have been worse, he tells himself. They were still clothed, at least. Mostly. Alistair’s vest and gun holsters were discarded somewhere, and the skin exposed for Wainwright’s mouth was a little short of _decent_ , but he hadn't really _seen_ anything.

He mentally smacks down his own vague disappointment at _not_ seeing more. They’re both attractive men, obviously, but of the many things Zane considers himself, ‘homewrecker’ is not one of them.

He tells himself he feels perfectly neutral and appropriate about being just a wall away from them and whatever heavy petting they’re going to get back to. With… With Alistair laid out on his back and Wainwright pulling his knees apart, and Wainwright pressing soft, smiling kisses into Alistair’s panting mouth.

At least now that Zane is in the correct room, he can have a nice, completely unrelated wank. Just because.

It's fine. It's _totally fine._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr as [sandpapersnowman](https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/)! hmu!


End file.
